Certain semiconductor devices, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static RAMs (SRAMs), are designed with redundant rows and/or columns of memory bits. The redundant rows and columns can be connected into a memory array to substitute for memory cells found defective during the testing and inspection process. This connection can be made by blowing selected fuses that are strategically located in the memory array and the redundant rows and columns. Typically, these fuses are made of polysilicon formed on a field oxide layer simultaneously with a gate electrode. Alternatively, these fuses can be made of a metal material.
A significant problem experienced with conventional polysilicon fuses is that they have relatively high inherent and parasitic resistances. On the other hand, the current required to blow such a polysilicon fuse is relatively low. A significant problem experienced with conventional metal fuses is that they require exceedingly high currents to make them blow. However, the inherent resistance of such metal fuses is relatively low.